


前夕

by Azuresand



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand
Kudos: 1





	前夕

德国某个不可言说的小郡，快递员们纷纷传言最近不是什么好日子。

首先，这半年来不停地出现寄往“海莱坦因堡”这个地址的包裹：众所周知，那座城堡大概两百年前就已经倒塌，地面部分只剩下半座塔楼，还攀满了爬藤。因此包裹大多被写上“查无此地”退了回去。

最近的那个包裹也同样被退了，但过两个星期又被寄了过来，这次收件地址的德文字母被鲜红的水笔描粗了一次，还散发出可疑的腥味。这事儿把邮局的人吓得不轻，立刻报了警。警察本以为里面会装着诸如死人手骨、蝙蝠尸体之类的巫术用品，拆开一看，里面却满满当当的塞着各式包装的巧克力。

他们在包里仔细搜索，发现了一张便条纸，用工整的英文写着“放在废墟上”，还用稍小的斜体字写着“纪念往昔的光辉岁月”。工作人员们传递着便签纸们热烈讨论，最终恍然大悟，认为这系列包裹大概是城堡主人的巧克力狂人后代寄来缅怀先祖的。于是有个胆大的小伙子蹬上自行车，把包裹扔在了那片荒地上。

——三天后那包裹就不见了。

不是海莱坦因堡在闹鬼就是有人在荒野里流窜，两者都不是什么好事，出于种种原因，大家一致猜测是前者。

他们猜对了。

城堡里不仅有鬼，而且是具有几千年历史的鬼。

鬼昼伏夜出。

鬼在进食。

任何人看到这个鬼都会为之动容：他爪子一样的手指贪婪地抓着一块巧克力，脸色苍白，头上顶着乱草一般的黑发，凸出的颧骨随着咀嚼活动着。显然它的生前是饿死的。不过一般来说，鬼魂没法接触实体，而这个鬼坐在桌子前，面前包裹的一半空间摞着还未拆封的巧克力，另一半则被吃的干干净净。

“艾亚哥斯，”一个金发的青年推开门，拉着两个行李箱走进房间，瞄了扔在进食中的活人一眼，紧接着严肃的说， “把自己饿死是行不通的，你试过的。我知道是你自己的恶趣味。米诺斯带回来了。你有礼物。”

“礼物！”听到最后一句，桌前的人以不符合饿死鬼形象的敏捷窜了起来。“是你送我的吗拉达我就知道你最好了他们给我的邮件晚了两个星期我其实已经饿死第二次了而且我——哇你后面的是谁！米诺你真的转世成山羊了吗？”

“我的品位还没有那么低级，而且这是头绵羊。”山羊后面又挤出另一个人，手里抱着的大纸盒挡住了脸。“快帮忙搬东西，门口还有十几个箱子呢。”

吊着奢华水晶灯，摆着二十人长桌的正式餐厅对三个人来说有些累赘，厨房边上的佣人房显然是个更好的选择。炉火摇曳着，不过房间里的主要光源还是角落的一盏落地台灯。

夜半时分，天贵星·米诺斯、他的十九个箱子和一头山羊入驻海莱坦因。

“我烦透城堡了。”暂时把行李堆在大厅的米诺斯叹了一口气，“没有网络，没有空调，餐厅和卧室之间有楼梯。你在这里住了多久，一个月？”

“半年。”名为艾亚哥斯的生物心不在焉地敲着面前的茶碟，他的脸色在以肉眼可见的速度恢复，“这个身体的父母死了好几年，我在欧洲边打工边转悠了一阵，到德国的时候就住到这里了。拉达三个月前才来，之前我可是饿的不轻。”

“写着海莱坦因的包裹能寄到就怪了。连个通讯地址都没有，也没法邮购东西，这地方真是太糟糕了。”

“这也没法解释你牵绵羊来的原因。”用托盘端着三杯茶，天猛星从隔壁的厨房走了过来，“不过我记得你带过最奇怪的东西是五百年前的那批渡渡鸟。我早就和你说过，你的珍惜动物保护计划不现实。”

两人都没问那头羊的作用。艾亚不关心，而拉达觉得不提问对自己的健康有好处。

喝过茶，大家都去自己的房间睡觉——艾亚哥斯在一楼随便找了间客房，拉达曼迪斯睡在离主卧室第二近的房间。（主卧室和离它最近的房间是留给那两位的），按照其人的性格，不难猜出米诺斯要坚持睡在最高的塔楼里。

“半夜被冻醒别来找我。”拉达警告道，“别怪我没提醒过，现在已经是晚秋了，就算有壁炉，荒地的晚上还是会比城里冷很多。”

米诺斯的回应是叹着气从行李箱里拽出一条毯子，接着慢吞吞的往旋转楼梯上爬。

晚上一向很无聊，而自从入驻城堡，这种无聊还会加倍——修普诺斯坚持不给冥斗士派梦，即使在圣战开始之前他们还保有人类身份的时候，主要原因就是省下一百零八人份的分身和精力。

但今晚，米诺斯还是得到了一个梦境，梦里他穿着大概有十几公斤重的漆黑法官袍，端坐在判官桌前，把前面排队的灵魂按犯罪类别分好，然后一串一串的用傀儡线吊进地狱里，就这么工作了大概二百四十三年之久——

噩梦，绝对的噩梦。

第二天中午，米诺斯顶着黑眼圈去厨房觅食，发现料理台上的篮子里装着新鲜的面包和黄油。拉达正在大锅里炖着海鲜杂烩汤，艾亚哥斯在边上用吃剩的巧克力纸叠飞机，再往炉火里飞。

“你的小宇宙还有制造食物的功能？我以为只能做甜点。”

“别胡思乱想，这是我早上去镇里买的。”

他们吃了一顿丰盛的午饭。杂烩汤是拉达曼迪斯这一世新学的，考虑到他是个英国人，这尤为不易，毕竟大部分英国人拿到鱼只会直接往烤箱里扔，剩下的全都做了仰望星空。

“圣战开始还有多久？”难得考虑一会正经事的米诺斯。

“不知道——得看潘多拉大人什么时候到达，还得提前去订竖琴，可能要去趟奥地利。上一世的哈迪斯大人喜欢画画，不知道这一世他会挑谁，不过买点儿画架颜料总归没错。今天就得去看看那条地下室回冥界的便道好不好使，好使的话米诺你先下去趟，我们都转世了，不知道等着审的死人有多少。”毫不留情的拉达曼迪斯语速堪比发报机。

“说真的，拉达曼迪斯。”后者手指交叉撑在下巴上，“我记得你也有审判权的。”

“你想去订竖琴还是去买颜料？从城堡到人类世界可没有出租车。”

“艾亚哥斯想去买颜料！”

海莱坦因的地下室，三人鱼贯而入，对着深不见底的大洞发起愣来。

“我没在圣战开始前用过这个，是要用走的还是跳的？”米诺斯认真地发问。

“穿着冥衣跳就可以了，以前我玩过好多次！”艾亚哥斯自豪的回答。

“你冲着下面吹口哨，看看冥衣会不会飞上来。”

“走下去连着的是步道，那里离审判庭挺远的，而且不知道卡戎回来了没有，冥河不一定有船，”拉达曼迪斯想了半天，“还是用跳的……喂？”

话音未落，米诺斯一个转身就往洞里落进去了，只有拉达“记得把我们的冥衣也捎回来”的喊声愁苦的跟在后面追着。

拉达曼迪斯对冥界的敏锐直觉一向奏效，取代卡戎渡船的是一座新建的跨河大桥，上面并排架设着十二个人界地铁入站口一样的结构，过往亡灵只要投入买路钱即可向前，而且还省却了一部分工作：如果哪个不幸的亡灵没有带钱，要回头绝无可能，后面等待的死人群会毫不留情地将他挤进冥河里去。

不过，即使挤过了冥河大桥，亡灵依然无处可去，毕竟审判庭如今空空荡荡，拥有审判权的法官或是在地面上享受身为人的最后时光，或是在城堡里为大剧的开场打扫舞台。

——或是在桌子上的文件堆里翻找遗失二百余年的罪簿。

“都别过来！”焦虑的法官用傀儡线围出了直径约有三米的一个大圆，现在的亡灵已经饥渴到了无论是哪个狱都好求求你不要再收我的滞纳金的程度，以至于单是穿起来抡进第二狱（因为近）无法解决问题的地步了。

这是每次转世都必不可少的工序，只能由米诺斯亲手完成，部分是因为三巨头是最先苏醒的，部分是因为他放的东西其他人都找不到。养尊处优的手指从卷宗上划过，想必那些纸张都在为能受到主人的触碰喜极而泣。

在将桌子上的大半东西都翻过一次之后，一本厚重的黑色大书被捧在了法官手里，这是本罕见的活页书，即是可以随时增加纸张的书。书本开头由脆弱的莎草纸组成，而后转变到羊皮纸，再然后是流行不到千年的木浆纸，最后有着两页的留白。

“记录：我等之罪。”低语从法官口中流出，落在白纸上，墨黑的希腊文字母一个个浮现。“再来个英语版本对照的，看希腊文太累——这段不要写上去，直接在下面备注就好。”

很少有人知道，米诺斯能够流畅背诵全部冥斗士的姓名，因他要写述每一世他们凡人的罪，人生而有罪，而杀生之罪、贪欲之罪、浪费餐盘上的蔬菜之罪、求知之罪、不敬之罪，更是无可避免，即使以生命与死后的灵魂侍奉哈迪斯，这罪仍得记述，且在这本罪簿上累加。

“……”天贵星一个一个的低声念着凡名，真名与罪状，念完了一百零七位之后，他叹了口气。

“米诺·法兰斯·费兰，天贵星，克里特之王，以凡人之身行审判，有僭越罪。”

两页留白以不可思议的密度容纳了一百零八个名字与备注，法官依旧停留在那些字迹上，直至它们呈现比自己眼眸还要深沉晦暗的红色。

值此，一百零八位魔星作为人类的生涯真正地结束了。

狮鹫的冥衣仗着自己长有翅膀从某个遥远的地方冲向审判庭，而法官在被撞上之前勉强把书合拢，插进某个只有他自己才知道的保存处。

“我说，艾亚哥斯，你的冥衣好像把拉达冥衣的尾巴啄掉了一小节。”

“可能他饿了吧？”

“说这话的时候不要咬勺子！那个都被你咬掉一半了！”

米诺斯在三天之后不负众望的返回，这次是拍着翅膀飞上来的，彼时拉达正扛着画架往主卧室搬，听到闹腾声赶忙出来迎接，这才发现艾亚哥斯已经报销了厨房一半的木制餐具。

“有的时候我真希望我有超能力。”

“你已经有了，艾亚。”

“我是指把这身衣服随时隐藏和召唤的能力。”

“只有你才会用翅膀撞翻冰箱。”

刚恢复武装时最不适应的反而是拉达，主要是因为他要做的活最多，而被啄掉了一小节的尾巴再生起来也很麻烦，需要主人哄着才肯自行修复，在尾巴拍碎了四个碟子之后，他不得不向米诺斯索要一段结实的丝线把那个部分捆在腰上。

“我要向哈迪斯大人提议给冥衣增加腰带。”

拉达又花了不可思议的时间来说服米诺斯放弃这个想法，间接导致他更忙了。

“……魔星将于明日到达，乘着硕大无朋的黑翼。”

总之，忠诚的拉达曼迪斯在一周后又接到了一封短信，由神力送到厨房里，上面还写着自己已先行到达寝宫入眠，勿念 。

“他们包机来的？那可不便宜。”前国王对钱财倒是有着恐怖的感知力。

“我看看能不能叫两辆车去机场接他们。”天猛星现在显得更加忧愁，眉毛都搅成了一条线，“但潘多拉小姐也在明天到达，这可就糟糕了。竖琴还没到呢。”

“迦楼罗日行千里。”坐在桌边的艾亚哥斯背诵一般地说，伸出手来，“地址。”

“不不你不会是被圣域的人掉包了吧艾亚？”米诺斯用在拉达递来的被子里喝到冷红茶一般的惊奇表情望着黑发青年，又被兄弟一个“圣域的人不会用这种速度消耗食物”的眼神说服了。

他们坐在桌前，吃了一半的鸡骨头扔在盘子里，无言地昭示这里聚集了所有英国厨师的良心。明日之后，城堡的炉火即再度沉寂，死者的国度也将重新降临。

不过至少在此刻，三个人依旧能在地上映照出影子来，仍是前夕。


End file.
